


Fireworks

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-it fic, M/M, New Year’s Eve party, New year’s kisses, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Nick Carraway hasn’t left Jay Gatsby’s side in the months since Gatsby was shot. Now, Gatsby’s holding another party. But this time, something’s different. It’s New Year’s, and Nick is hopelessly in love.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love writing natsby fanfics it gives me life   
> Thanks to my beta reader speccygeekgrrl!

The weather was oddly warm for a late December, and thus, Gatsby held a party on New Year’s eve. It seemed odd, that he should continue the tradition after things fell apart with Daisy, but nonetheless I was pleased. Ever since that fateful day at the end of summer, Gatsby had been slowly but surely recovering from the damage done both by the bullet which had struck his abdomen, and the gaping hole left in his heart by the absence of Daisy. 

And I had been there with him, the whole time. I was there when he was confined to the hospital, when he was teetering on the edge of death, and have barely left his side since. Well, not by choice, anyway. I fear he has recently been pulling away, trying to hide from me, though I cannot hazard a guess why. This party was to be the first time I had seen him in about a month. And it hurt, not being able to see him. Because I realized, some time back, that what I felt towards the man was more than platonic affection. I was in love with him, and it both scared and excited me. 

So there I was, standing amongst the throngs of people, desperately trying to find the man who had stolen my heart. But instead of finding him, I was greeted by Jordan Baker. I hadn’t seen her in ages, and I hadn’t expected to see her here after all that had transpired, but there she was, standing in all of her glory, arm around some young blonde. 

“Nick! I hadn’t expected to see you here.” Jordan said, greeting me with a kiss on each cheek. 

“Should I ask why not?”

“Don’t worry about it, darling. Has anything happened since I’ve been gone?”

“Nothing that you don’t already know about, I’m sure.” 

“You’re probably right about that.” She chuckled. “Nick, this here’s my girlfriend, Edith. Edith, Nick is the fella I was telling you about, Daisy’s cousin.”

The blonde I now knew to be Edith quirked an eyebrow. “The one who’s…”

“Yep. That one.”

I frowned. “Jordan, what have you told people about me?”

“Nothing, nothing. Made any new friends in New York?”

“Jordan, what did you tell her?”

Edith piped in. “She told me you’re in love with this Gatsby, who I have yet to meet.”

I sighed. “Well, you’re not wrong. Just… don’t tell him, ok? I haven’t told him.” 

Jordan frowned. “Really? I thought you two were already living together. You spend so much time with him anyway.”

“Not lately. For some reason he hasn’t seemed to want to see me lately.” I tried to avoid letting my voice sound as hurt as I felt. Apparently it didn’t work, because Jordan gave me a look of pity. 

“Try not to worry too much about it. I’m sure he has a good reason.” 

“You’re probably right. I just worry about him, you know?”

“Of course. Listen, I see some people I want to introduce Edith to, so I’m gonna say goodbye for now. But do keep in touch. Don’t be a stranger, Nick.” 

“I’ll try.”

She and Edith floated away, leaving me once again lost in the sea of people. I returned to my search for Gatsby, examining the crowd as it ebbed and flowed. And finally, I saw him, standing atop the stairs that lead down from the house. My Gatsby. He wore a pale pink suit, and seemed to positively glow above the rest. 

I felt a knot in my stomach. Yes, I was definitely in love. But I was also worried. What if he didn’t want to see me? What if I was still just that weird little neighbor, who sold bonds and didn’t do much else? What if Daisy was the only thing that brought us together, and now that she was gone, he would have no use for me?

Then, he noticed my presence, and his face lit up. I shoved those worries to the side as I made my way towards him, and he towards me. 

“Gatsby!” I exclaimed, perhaps too excitedly. “It’s good to see you, my friend.”

“And you, old sport.” 

“Where’ve you been all this time? I’ve been by your house, and the butler kept telling me that you were too busy or weren’t home.”

Gatsby looked confused. “He did? I’ve been here all this time. I thought you simply stopped coming to visit, now that I’ve recovered.”

“No, I’ve been by at least four times.” I began to fear what he must’ve thought of me in that time. Did he have the same worries that I did? Did he think that I had simply dropped him like an old glove?

“It seems I’ll need to have a word with the butler.”

“Is he one of Wolfsheim’s men?”

“Yes, and that may be the cause of the problem. I’ll talk to Wolfsheim too.” His face returned to his pleasant smile, and I was once again reminded of just how beautiful he was. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to see that you’re alright, old sport. I must admit, I had feared the worst.”

“Well, you needn’t worry anymore.” I paused. Frankly, I had no idea how to continue. “So, uh, how have you been?”

“I’ve been well enough, but all the better now that you’re here.”

I felt myself go bright pink. Was he… could it be possible that he was flirting? 

“Can you believe that it’s already New Year’s eve?” He continued. “This year has most assuredly been one of the busiest in my entire life. I’ll be taking some time off in the new year. I think I might travel to Europe for a few months.”

The thought of not seeing him for that long made my soul ache. But he probably could use a vacation, what with all had happened. “Oh. Well, good for you.”

Gatsby’s expression became concerned. “Are you alright, old sport? You look like you might be sick.”

I did feel sick, a little. But more heartsick than physically ill. “It’s nothing. I’m sure I’ll feel fine in a few minutes.”

“Have you run into Miss Baker yet? I saw her floating around, and I know that you two had had a… connection.”

“Yes, I’ve talked to her. She seems to have a girlfriend now. We haven’t really kept in touch since the whole situation occurred.” 

“That’s too bad. I know you were quite fond of her.”

“As a friend, maybe. But nothing more. She’s not really my type.”

“Really?” Gatsby seemed mildly surprised. “Well then, we must find you someone who is your type.”

I took a deep breath. “Well, actually, Jay—“

I was cut off by the sound of the orchestra conductor announcing that it was one minute until midnight. I knew that Gatsby would probably have set it up to shoot off fireworks when it struck midnight. Though I doubted many people would be watching, what with the tradition that comes at that fateful second. 

I decided, at that moment, that I wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass me by. “Gatsby, I need to ask you a question.”

“Why, of course. What is it?”

Just as I had opened my mouth, a servant tapped Gatsby’s shoulder. I wasn’t able to catch most of their conversation, but I heard, “Chicago? I don’t care that Chicago’s on the phone. I’m busy. I don’t care that it’s urgent. Tell him he can wait.”

The servant left, seeming to be quite unsettled. Gatsby sighed and turned back towards me. “I’m sorry about that, old sport. They won’t be bothering us again. Now, what were you saying?”

“I…” 

Suddenly, led by the conductor, the crowd began to count down from ten. I felt my stomach twist again. 

“Jay, I…”

Five seconds. I had no time to say what I wanted to say. 

And so I did it. 

The instant the clock struck midnight, I kissed him. I had intended for it to be quick, just a peck on the lips, but he began to kiss back. The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against him, and his tongue was in my mouth. 

When we finally pulled apart, I was left breathless. “Jay…”

“Sorry if I got a bit carried away.” He said sheepishly, but smiled. “You’re quite a good kisser.”

Finally, I said it. “I love you, Jay.”

“I know. It took me far too long to realize it, but I know. And I love you, Nick. Very much so.”

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

“I’m sorry I’ve sort of dragged you along with this. I suppose it took me getting shot to realize that Daisy didn’t care about me. That I had been pulling for that green light, when really, all I needed was right next door.”

I put my arms around him and buried my nose into the crook of his neck. He smelled of cologne, and the sweet cacophony of scents that come from a large party. I gave a sigh of both contentment and relief. “And to think that I had been worried that you were pushing me away.” 

“I could never do that to you, old sport.” I felt his hands rubbing my back. It all just felt so natural, so right. I could hardly believed I had doubted him. There, standing in his arms, the world seemed to slow down for a moment, and revolve around just the two of us. 

I pulled away from him, just enough to look into his face and at those gorgeous eyes. “Kiss me again, Jay.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emulating some of Fitzgerald’s style is fun, it’s a bit of a challenge but it’s worth it in the end


End file.
